Mundur
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Studium charakteru pewnego policjanta na motywach baśni o bisklawerecie


**Z życzeniami wszystkiego, co najlepsze, ciepła, zdrowia, spokoju i wielu przyjemności w sprzyjających warunkach atmosferycznych**

**KSIĘŻYCKOWI CLIO**

**z okazji Katarzynek życzy Arienek. W charakterze bukietu składam mój najpierwszy i prosto spod igły tekst kenshinowy. Niech się mnie boją kolejne fandomy, gryzę coraz to nowe...**

**Przed lekturą fanfika warto zapoznać się z pojęciem „bisklaweret". Ja tam nic nie mówię, ale drugi, trzeci i czwarty wynik otrzymany po wrzuceniu w google kierują na dobry trop.**

**A.**

**

* * *

**

**MUNDUR**

**

* * *

**

_Noś zawsze koszulę porządnie zapinaną na guziki, mój synu. Zdejmując ją z siebie, rozepnij najpierw każdy jeden z osobna. Złóż ją równo na ziemi, a każdy rękaw zagnij gładko, aby i rankiem materiał był gładki i bez skazy. Nigdy nie rozbieraj się w pośpiechu. Jeden po drugim odpinaj powoli guziki, a patrz przy tym na swoje palce. Zawsze zdejmuj swoją koszulę odpowiednio wcześnie i składaj ją z szacunkiem, aby rano jako elegancki człowiek wyjść w niej do innych ludzi._

_ Baśń o bisklawerecie_

_

* * *

_

Miał mnóstwo znajomych, doprawdy. Całe mnóstwo znajomych. Bądź co bądź, był funkcjonariuszem publicznym. Oficerem policji. Znał, rozpoznawał, bezbłędnie kojarzył twarze i osoby, ludzi, których spotkał albo poznał ze szczegółowo opisanych policyjnych akt. Sam również był rozpoznawalny – jeśli akurat nie zadał sobie tej odrobiny wysiłku, jaka była potrzebna do pozostania zupełnie niezauważonym. A jeśli ktoś go spotkał na drodze życia, nie tylko przelotnie i w nieświadomości, ale twarzą w twarz – i przypadkiem pozostał potem przy życiu – zazwyczaj nie zapominał go zbyt łatwo.

Nie obchodziło go to zanadto.

Kiedy potrzebował, chciał, albo po prostu miał taki kaprys – potrafił zawsze stać się niewidzialny, wtopić w tło, przystroić w skórę najniewinniejszej z owieczek. Wprawdzie tylko zupełny głupiec mógłby uznać Saitou Hajime za niewiniątko, ale i takich spotykało się przecież na drodze życia. Zazwyczaj bardzo, bardzo przelotnie. Sam Saitou nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, by się odrobinę wyróżniać. Nie tak, jak musieli to robić niektórzy – nosząc na sobie absurdalne świecidełka, żałosne dekoracje, wstążeczki albo, niewątpliwie powodujące jaskrę, kolorystyczne awangardy odzieżowe. Jemu wystarczyło zupełnie, że pozostawał sobą. Że jego oczy zawsze jarzyły się złociście i kpiąco z tego kąta, w którym akurat zechciał podpierać ścianę. Że jego ostry podbródek i złowróżbny grymas zapadały w pamięć. Że jego nieczęsty uśmiech jakoś tak ludzi… niepokoił? Cóż. Saitou Hajime nie był przeciętnym… obywatelem, ale też nigdy nie próbował za takowego uchodzić. On tylko zgadzał się na pewien – kompromis.

Nosił przecież mundurek.

Co bardziej beztroscy – i bardziej odlegli – spośród znajomych Saitou podśmiechiwali się czasem, dobrodusznie albo złośliwie, z jego policyjnego uniformu. Paru śmielszych zapytało w przypływie odwagi, czemu zawsze chodzi w mundurze, skoro przecież tak często pracuje jako wywiadowca, często w przebraniu, a przeważnie i tak musi występować incognito. Niechętni nigdy nie omieszkali wytknąć mu z okazji noszenia uniformu służbistości i lizusostwa „tego rządowego psa gończego". Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, granatowy strój policyjny był bardzo charakterystyczny dla Saitou, kiedy już dostrzegło się jego szczegóły zza gęstej chmury papierosowego dymu.

Saitou lubił swój mundurek.

Naprawdę go lubił. Bardzo był do niego przywiązany. Zawsze rozbierał się z niego bardzo powoli i starannie, wszystkie guziki jeden po drugim, pomału kolejne zapinki, pedantycznie składał tkaninę. Oczywiście, Tokio uwielbiała, kiedy jej małżonek tak się bez pośpiechu rozdziewał ze służbowego uniformu. Nigdy nie zaproponowała, że pomoże chociażby porozpinać guziki – Tokio była bardzo mądrą kobietą. Były takie dni, że ją do tego zapraszał – doprawdy, nie było powodu opierać się jej delikatnym paluszkom, skoro tak bardzo chciały zerwać z niego odzież. Zazwyczaj jednak Saitou sam się zajmował ubieraniem i rozbieraniem swojej osoby z munduru – przestrzegał całego rytuału kolejnych czynności, niezależnie od tego, czy nocował w domu, czy był akurat w jakimś przypadkowym policyjnym noclegowisku albo w terenie.

Mundurek był ważny.

* * *

_Nie zapomnij o swojej odzieży, synu mój. Rozbierz się zawczasu i odłóż bezpiecznie codzienny strój. Nie czekaj do chwili, aż palce będą ci drżały, a paznokcie szarpały materiał. Bacz, aby nie było za późno. Jeśli z szacunkiem ułożysz swoje odzienie wieczorem, aby wdziać je rankiem, szacunek wzbudzisz wśród ludzi. Nie daj się zwieść wieczornym cieniom – wieczór nigdy nie jest dość młody i nie trwa dość długo dla ciebie. Rozpinaj koszulę jeszcze za dnia, a już za dnia ją ubieraj, abyś miał spokojne myśli nocą. Abyś nie musiał zamartwiać się, niepokoić, abyś nie znienawidził siebie, obudź radość z przemiany i przyjmij ją do serca jako twoje przeznaczenie w tym świecie. Twoje noce i dnie to wolność i przygoda – a jeśli wybierasz dla siebie niezamknięte ścieżki, szanuj swoją odzież jak i siebie szanujesz. Złóż ją bezpiecznie, aby nie dotknęły jej ślady i znaki, których słońce poranka nie powinno oglądać – a ludzie, którzy cię we dnie miną, nie dostrzegą znaków. Porządny człowiek ubierać się winien porządnie, ustrzeż się więc od zaniedbań, aby ci się ścieżka nie zamknęła ku wspólnocie z ludźmi._

_ Baśń o bisklawerecie_

_

* * *

_

Chudy i tyczkowaty, skwaszony na twarzy i wiecznie ocieniony dymem papierosowym - na co dzień, Saitou Hajime stanowił ucieleśnienie zaciekłego oddania obowiązkom. I to takim wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym. Zawsze był skupiony na wypełnianiu swojej misji, bez cienia wyrozumiałości dla siebie i innych. Zawsze czujny i napięty – we śnie i na jawie, w ogniu walki czy przy zapalaniu papierosa. Oto dawny dowódca Shinsengumi – wilcze oczy, przeżarte dymem gardło i granatowy mundur grzecznie podciągnięty aż po brodę.

Żałosny hipokryta, mówiono czasem.

Niby taki oddany wojownik, niby samozwańczy pogromca zła, a za kawałkiem rządowej kiełbasy poszedł jak piesek na sznurku. Trafiali się tacy, którzy natychmiast piętnowali tę niekonsekwencję – z wyżyn swoich ciepłych, rządowych krzesełek zazwyczaj. No bo jakże tak, żeby Wilk z Mibu chodził na urzędowej smyczy?

Nie wolno ufać wilkom.

Było wielu takich, którzy umieli dostrzec, z kim mieli do czynienia. Potrafili rozpoznać emocje, czające się na dnie ciemnozłocistego spojrzenia. Widzieli w wilku – właśnie wilka. Ale ci tylko się bezczynnie oburzali na myśl o konszachtach z takim dzikusem, tylko potępiali naiwność niemądrej, zaślepionej całej-reszty-świata. On coś knuje, mówili, on tam coś na pewno kombinuje. Podejrzany typ.

Lepiej go nie drażnić.

Jedni zostawiali go w spokoju, omijali, inni dbali o to, żeby nie mieć z nim za dużo do czynienia. Całkiem sporo było takich osób. Albo ich niepokoił zanadto, żeby mogli go przyjmować jako element krajobrazu, albo im wizję estetyczną mącił, albo – jak twierdzili – narażał na palenie bierne i przyspieszoną śmierć. Ci ostatni nie protestowali jednak zbyt głośno, gdyż nikt raczej nie wątpił, że do zapewnienia komuś przyspieszonej drogi na tamten świat Saitou Hajime nie potrzebował papierosów.

Saitou Hajime? A kto to? Aaa, ten gość.

To ten gość, aha. Co poniektórzy musieli się chwilkę pozastanawiać, zanim powiązali imię z osobą i umiejscowili tę osobę na odpowiedniej pozycji w środowisku. Czyli pod najbliższą ścianą, albo – jak zazwyczaj - na przeciwnym krańcu wyspy, pod gniazdem najbardziej kąśliwych ludzkich żmij. Każdy bodaj spotkał Saitou, gdzieś, kiedyś, jakoś, każdy go przyuważył i, bywało, zaraz potem zapomniał, nie zainteresował się bliżej. Zwykła rzecz.

Saitou Hajime – zwykły facet.

* * *

_Zapinaj porządnie koszulę rankiem, mój synu, i wygładź materiał na piersi. Mankiety miej wygodne, by dłonie mogły łatwo się wygiąć ku rękojeści miecza, a kołnierzyk noś sztywny, by ci przypominał o godnej postawie. Tak i odzież twoja będzie wskazywać, kim jesteś, mądrzy ludzie bowiem przyznali pierwsi, że szata człowieka zdobi – i szata czyni człowiekiem. Nie zaniedbaj nigdy swojego stroju. Wczesnym wieczorem go odłóż bezpiecznie i strzeż, by nikt nie tknął go prócz ciebie i nie spsuł go podle. Wdziewaj go o poranku z radością i dumą, że dzięki niemu możesz kroczyć ścieżką godności w człowieczeństwie._

_ Baśń o bisklawerecie_

_

* * *

_

Wystarczyło tak niewiele, tylko kurtka o sztywnym kołnierzyku, białe rękawiczki, szorstkie spodnie – i każdy, kto go zobaczył, widział dokładnie tyle. Kurtka, spodnie, rękawiczki, papieros i katana, ot - schludny, wysoki mężczyzna o nieprzyjemnej twarzy. Różnie go przyjmowano, różnie oceniano, różności próbowano się doszukiwać pod niby-wygładzoną powierzchnią.

Saitou bardzo sobie cenił swój mundurek.

Wspaniała rzecz. Takie to proste, tak niezawodne, a jednocześnie subtelne. I przy tym wszystkim – zupełnie nie krępowało mu to ruchów. Rozpinało się kilka guzików, by wygodniej ułożyć się w swoim kącie. Podwijało się rękawy i podciągało rękawiczki, aby przed zadaniem ciosu ostrze poczuło zapach skóry i upewniło się w determinacji swojego szermierza. Poluźniało się lub usztywniało kołnierzyk. Surowy uniform otulał wyrzeźbione płynnie, ociosane krwawo i nieznużone jak japońska katana ciało Saitou, ubierając go w niedobrany, lecz pasujący, nielubiany, lecz akceptowany powszechnie schemat.

Dawny Shinsengumi Sanbantai Kumichou poznał świat na wylot.

Schematy były potrzebne ludziom, by nie pogubili się zaraz po wyjściu z domu do innych ludzi. Schematy pomagały uwierzyć, że się rozumie życie, siebie i swoje otoczenie. Wskazywały na ład w chaosie. A Saitou Hajime miał ochraniać ten ludzki ład – jakikolwiek by on nie był, czyjkolwiek rząd by go nie tworzył. Przyjmował więc schematy jako element istniejącego porządku, który zaakceptował jako swoją misję. On sam był skądinąd – z chaosu, spomiędzy, spoza. Ład go omijał – i ład go potrzebował. Musiał więc mieć miejsce w świecie, które by nie prowokowało niepotrzebnych przeszkód. Wpisać się w schemat, przyjąć na siebie jakąś rolę, rozpisaną przez ludzi do gry w umowę społeczną.

Ta gra nigdy go nie nużyła.

Bawiło go nieodmiennie spacerowanie po samym skraju cienia, gdy wszyscy wewnątrz ochronnego kręgu ładu przyjmowali go jako pobratymca, zapatrzeni w kategoryczne ramy mundurowej kurtki. Zewnętrze tego kręgu, chaos i ogień, śmiało się pobłażliwie przez złote oczy Saitou, razem z jego zmysłami poszukując odoru zła. Była misja do wypełnienia. A uniform miał pętlę do noszenia miecza i wygodne wewnętrzne kieszenie. Doskonały wybór. Zupełnie nie krępował ruchów, a w chwilach — kryzysu tożsamości — rozchełstana koszula przypominała Hajime, że powinien się uspokoić, zaczekać, aż ręce przestaną się trząść, a potem pozapinać powolutku wszystkie guziki i przy okazji pozbierać w całość zwichrowane myśli. Mankiety, kołnierzyk, nogawki, pas... Uniformowe rytuały doprawdy bywały zbawienne. Mając taki symboliczny system ostrzegawczy, można było dać upust pewnym — jak to mawiali inni — aspołecznym skłonnościom, i to wszystko bez obawy, że zanadto go przy tym poniesie potrzeba wyładowania emocji. Cóż za wygoda. Emocje wyładowywały się zdrowo, pełna frajda gwarantowana, wilki poszły w las, a kiedy opadała czerwona mgiełka sprzed oczu — oficer Hajime Saitou kontynuował służbę krajowi w pełnym umundurowaniu.

* * *

_Baw się dobrze, moje dziecię, zawsze dobrze się baw. Twoje życie będzie pełne wahań i przemian, niepewne i nietrwałe — strzeż się przywiązywania wagi do rzeczy ze świata ludzkiego, bo tylko ból ci sprawi, gdy staną się niedostępne. Wybierz sobie gwiazdę i ją tylko kochaj, bo twoje oczy nigdy nie utracą łaski dostrzegania gwiazd, choćby i twoja twarz się zmieniła, i niebo zasnuło chmurami. Służ swojej gwieździe i dla niej żyj, a na dwóch wrośniętych w siebie, przeciwnych sobie ścieżkach każde miejsce jakie wybierzesz, będzie należało do ciebie i będzie dla ciebie właściwe. Podejmij wspólne kroki z innymi ludźmi, a szanuj ich prawa i marzenia, lecz w sercu nie obdarzaj ich miłością i śmiej się z brzemienia doczesności, ono bowiem może serce złamać na wieki. Jedynie ceń sobie twoje pierwsze i ostatnie odzienie w tym świecie, które rytm dni i nocy ci wyznacza, i wprowadza cię na ścieżkę, którą sobie wybrałeś. Nie zaniedbaj tego jednego skarbu, twego przewodnika, bez niego bowiem i twoja dusza zaniedba światło gwiazd przewodnich, aż oślepniesz na życie i osuniesz się w chaos i ciemność, nie widząc już ani piękna, ani innych dusz. Absolutna wolność — i absolutna samotność._

_ Baśń o bisklawerecie._

_

* * *

_

Saitou Hajime wyglądał w mundurze jak — hm, właściwie tak jak zawsze. Być może dlatego, że on zawsze chodził w mundurze. Można by, w przypływie samobójczej odwagi, zaryzykować kiepski żart o pani Saitou i zabawie w policjantów i złodziei — ale to już chyba trzeba by było być Sagarą Sanosuke. Hajime — to po prostu był Hajime. A mundur w zależności od potrzeby równie doskonale podkreślał lub maskował to wszystko, czym Saitou Hajime był.

I pasował mu do karnacji, zwłaszcza w tych mniej opalonych zakątkach, jak twierdziła Tokio.

Różnie o nim mówili. Saitou, a, to jeden z tych. Jeden z tamtych. Jeden z nich, jeden z nas. Jeden z was. Saitou Hajime. Pan policjant w mundurze. Tylko nie siadajcie mu na kolanach, dzieci. Jeszcze złapiecie wilka.

koniec


End file.
